Matavia Foster
|previous2= |gender= Female |age= |height=55.2 in |weight=78 ibs |home=Pridor |birthdate= |eyecolor= Black |haircolor= Brown |blood type=B+ |school=South Fort Academy |loyalty=*Mean Bees (formerly) |ethnicity= Caucasian-American |guild= |previous3= |guildmark= Left Hand |occupation= Student, Bully |previous occupation= |team=Team Lynette |previous team=Team Tara |partner= |previous partner= |charges= |gem= |base of operations= South Fork Academy |status= Alive |relatives=*Jeannette Foster(Mom) *Duane Foster(Dad) |romances= |friends=*Lynette Tate *Melissa B. Pascuzzi *Margie X. Jaramillo |enemies=*Chrissa Maxwell *Gwen Thompson *Sonali Matthews *Marcela Ibanez *Saige Copeland *Gabby Pena *Tessa Jablonsky *Dylan Patterson *Olivia Danielson *Tera Barley *Diane Johnson *Zuri Ross *Tara James *Jayden Johnson |counterpart= |magic=*Metal Magic *Letter Magic *Guns Magic |powers=*Omnidirectional Elemental Waves *Classical Element Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Data Attacks *Metal Attacks |weapons=Sentinel Gilded Revolver (Revolver) |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Matavia Foster is a student at South Fork Academy and a bully to Chrissa Maxwell, Gwen Thompson, Sonali Matthews, & Marcela Ibanez, and a friend to Tara James & Jayden Johnson. Personality Matavia is described by Chrissa Maxwell as mean, rude, nasty, and stuck up. Matavia has described herself as cool, collected, and just plain awesome, however this side of her has yet to be seen as the only side of her we've seen is the bullying side of her. To Chrissa and her friends she's insulting, rude and does everything Tara tells her to do. This says that Matavia is a follower and does what she is told. She is also very loyal to Tara and practically follows her wherever she goes, she has also been shown to be gullible as she falls for just about anything. Matavia also has an ego problem feeling that she is much better then everyone with the exception of Tara and Jayden. This trait has been been shown on various occasions which pleases Tara especially when she does it to Chrissa, Gwen, Sonali, Marcela, & Tera. Upon saying she's better then them Tara laughs hysterically along with Jayden and Matavia. However she also has a tendency to switch allies when her current allies no longer suit her, as seen when she turns against Tara and Jayden for befriending The Justice Patrol which proves she will only be friends with people if they are bullies and enjoy bullying others. This also proves that Matavia doesn't truly know how to make friends. Biography Matavia was born to Jeannette & Duane Foster on April 14, 2006 and was the first born to the couple. From the time the child was 3 her parents knew there was something special about her, gaining magic and powers from both parents. When she was 4 she used her first power which made her mom happy, when she turned 5 her first signs of her magic side came through which made her dad happy. As she got older her family became wealthier and wealthier. When she turned 8 she was very wealthy and as such her parents spoiled her and made her believe she was better then everyone. Because of this she had a hard time making friends because she had high friend standards and essentially became a bully too those who where beneath her. Physiological Matavia is a 10 year old female with brown hair and black eyes, her skin color is white(Caucasian), her style is modern/cool girl. Her weight is about 78 lbs, and she's about 55.2 inches and her blood type is B+. She is described as being beautiful, extremely pretty to boys her age. Matavia is also of average build. Sociological Matavia's social class started out as middle class but as her family made more money with there line of beauty supplies they slowly climbed the ladder of success and eventually became a high class family. Matavia grew up in the city of Pridor starting out being raised to be accepting of others, as her family grew in wealth those beliefs went out the window she was taught to be mean to others who where "below" her which she did. Currently she has a third grade education and is still attending school. She became friends with Tara James & Jayden Johnson the only two girls she feels are even worth her time. She is apart of a group known as the Mean Bees and she had also been sorted to the Slytherin Guild House with her friends. She interacts with people in different ways, people who she feels are worth it she respects and will talk to however people she feels are not worth it she'll bully along with her two friends other then that she has no interaction with those people. A couple of Matavia's pet peeves are hatred of anybody who's poor and or homeless and people who stand up for said people. The beginning of her childhood started like normal, she was taught to accept people for who they where but once the family came into money, those lessons where soon dropped for teaching her how to be a stuck up snob by giving her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. Her parents attitude was good and got better when they came into money, there attitude towards there daughter remained the same but the attitude towards there once friends changed if they didn't have money they weren't worth anything to the family only those with money were worth talking to, anybody else can go pound salt. As for Matavia's friends she had only a few friends and those friends where wealthy kids with wealthy parents, as for her old friends she refused to have contact with them because they where middle class trash and didn't deserve to have a friend as rich as she was. This hurt and angered her once friends whom she now threw away like yesterday's trash because they didn't have enough money for her liking, after she made it clear that she was no longer friends with them and to stop calling and texting her, her once close friends found other friends to talk to which upset Matavia. She didn't like the sound of them laughing and having fun so she started to bully her former friends so that they would be unhappy and miserable and that's exactly what she did. Matavia is an extrovert and extremely aggressive, she's not afraid to pick on people and push them, she knows how to use the internet to start awful rumors about people which she does to Chrissa very frequently luckily it's caught and removed before it circulates. Matavia is not afraid to put others in what she thinks is there place and she'll do whatever she had to too make people's lives a living hell especially if they get in Tara's way. Battle Style Matavia's battle style mostly revolves around her using her powers and magic, she very rarely uses her weapon as she finds it highly over rated. She has decided to utilize Brazilian Jiu Jitsu which focuses on ground fighting. She utilizes her powers and magic with this fighting style as she's always been found of MMA (Mixed Martial Arts). She has been shown to excel at her battle style as she had taken many opponents down with this style. Relationships Acquaintances Family Friends Enemies Chrissa Maxwell Enemy Chrissa is her enemy and has been from the first day Matavia and Chrissa met. Matavia enjoys picking on her, insulting her, and being just plain cruel to her. The more miserable Chrissa is the happier Matavia is. Several people have come to her aide which naturally upsets Matavia and the Mean Bees so the minute they see a glimmer of hope and confidence in Chrissa and her friends they are the first ones to smother that light out of Chrissa our her friends. Matavia has pulled some extremely mean and nasty pranks on Chrissa such as telling her Austin Bilber wanted to talk to her and when he wasn't there taking a picture of a devastated Chrissa and replying with "You actually thought Austin Bilber wants to talk to the likes of you, yeah right he doesn't have time for idiots like you hahaha", and laughing at Chrissa and recording her the whole time she's running away and posting it on her Vuuugle channel Gossip with Matavia. Gwen Thompson Enemy Gwen is a young homeless girl that attends the school whom Matavia and the Mean Bees don't like, implying that all of her friends are brainless because they want to be her friend and also implying several times that she doesn't belong at South Fork Academy because the school is to good for her. It just so happens that Gwen is able to attend the school due to the Anderson Foundation, a not for profit organization that helps people in Gwen's situation attend the prestigious school. Matavia frequently reminds her that she's only there because all expenses where paid for her, and Matavia believes that any student that attends the school should have there parents pay for it instead of relying on organizations to do so. Sonali Matthews Friend turned Enemy Sonali and Matavia used to be friends but because she chose to be friends with Chrissa she was immediately shunned from the Mean Bees and now finds herself being bullied by Tara, Jayden, & Matavia about how she's a "traitor" and such which doesn't bother her very much. She recently got her hair cut and Matavia, Jayden, & Tara tried to pick on her about it but ultimately failed. However the one thing that does get to Sonali is humiliating pictures which Matavia has managed to get quite a few of and has distributed all over the school as a result Matavia has called her names like ugly hair, Bimbo the Llama amongst other things, the Bimbo the Llama insult was the one that bothered her the most because Sonali thinks of herself as a smart girl. Matavia has done various things to get under her skin and so far only the Bimbo the Llama insult has worked. Matavia also had no problem reminding Sonali that "she should've chosen better friends" to which she replies "I did choose better friends" referring to her decision to leave the Mean Bees and befriend Chrissa. Marcela Ibanez Enemy Marcela started out as a new girl at the school, she initially sat at the Mean Bees table, when Jerriss saw Matavia and Jayden attempting to entice Marcela to join the Mean Bees he quickly moved her to Chrissa's table so she could choose for herself who her friends would be, but in reality Jerriss moved her there to test her personality to see if she would be kind to Chrissa or pick on her. When she choose kindness and befriended Chrissa, Gwen, & Sonali he knew that it was the correct decision, however this immediately put her on Matavia's enemy list and now she picks on Marcela for choosing the wrong side by making various mean pictures about Marcela and her friends which bothers Marcela but she hides it from them and talks about it with her friends. Tera Barley Enemy Tera and Matavia became enemies because she didn't like Tera interfering in her bullying thing with Chrissa. She even went as far as telling her to mind her own business or she'll start to pick on her half-sisters whom also attend that school, she made it abundantly clear that if she starts to pick on her half-sisters that it's not going to be simple pushing and tripping, that it'll be posting lies and rumors all around the school, making everybody in the school hate them and not want to be around them, basically making everyday at the school unbearable, and stressful for the two young girls which ticked off Tera. She replies to her that "she'll make Matavia and her friends lives there extremely difficult and full of punishments, if she even thinks about involving her family" to which Matavia replies "Then mind your own business and her step-sisters won't be bothered and won't be harmed". Saige Copeland Enemy Saige became Matavia's enemy because her, Chrissa, Gwen, Sonali, Marcia, Gabby, Tess, Dylan, and Olivia saved her and the other mean bees. Instead of being grateful and thanking them she, Tessa, & Jayden just became resentful, angry, & embarrassed that they where saved by losers that they have been hating on. Jayden and Matavia even go as far as ruining Saige's painting forgetting the fact that Gabby can manipulate paint. The Mean Bees make it well known that they do not like them reducing there heroic deeds to mere attention getting because they all know how useless and lame they are, so they attacked a group of intruders whom weren't much stronger then nine 4th graders and reprimanding them for even considering making a team. They thought the mere idea of losers forming a team was laughable at best and also saying that they don't deserve a team they deserve to be laughed at and made fun of. Gabby Pena Enemy Gabby became Matavia's enemy for the same reason Saige, Tess, Dylan, & Olivia did, because she helped save The Mean Bees amongst others. She thinks that Gabby has no fashion sense and her pictures are ugly, and she has no problem telling her that and telling her to not quit her day job which is being a student, which Matavia says she's not good at either. Matavia and the other Mean Bees also stole Gabby's portfolio of pictures she drew some which where art award winners and shredded them in a paper shredder which Gabby got really mad about because she worked hard on them to which they reply "yeah right" as they laughed at a heartbroken Gabby which they thought was amusing. As Gabby kneel there practically in tears Matavia says that it's time for her to face reality, and reality is she's nothing, nothing but a crybaby wannabe who's going nowhere in life and never will go anyplace. Tessa Jablonsky Enemy Tessa J is yet another enemy of Matavia's also for the same reason. Believing that they could've saved themselves without the help of hero wannabes Matavia makes fun of Tess' singing and telling her that her so called music camp was a cheap knockoff of Camp Musically and wasn't a real music camp but a cheap low class camp to which Tess replies "whatever" refusing to let it bother her. The truth is however it bothers her a lot because Tess is very sensitive about her singing and dancing. After she's put down by Matavia she sits in her room with her head between her knees and cries reveling to Olivia that her feelings where deeply hurt by the comment. When the Dylan finds out that she's crying due to a mean and hurtful comment by The Mean Bees she and the rest of Tess' friends cheer or attempt to cheer her up by playing a game with her which ultimately works until the group receives a text blast from Matavia making fun of the group by texting them and every other student makeshift photos of all nine of them calling them The Wannabe Dummies. Dylan Patterson Enemy Another enemy of Matavia's is Dylan because she helped to save The Mean Bees. She refers to get dancing as the cringing dance because in her eyes it's that bad. She not only insults her musical talent but her as a person, saying that her mother made a mistake at having her and that she shouldn't even be alive because that's how bad her talents are. Dylan pretends that this doesn't bother her when in reality it does as Olivia walks in on her punching a punching bag as hard as she can while she's visibly upset and crying. Olivia uses her "goo-gaa"(her blanket) to create a goofy looking clone of Matavia giving her a horrible outfit and making her dumb as a box of rocks, which cheers Dylan up as she giggles at it but irritates Matavia as she happens to be walking by and seeing the poorly imagined clone of herself not making her presence known she walks away angrily and decides to get back at Olivia for the dumb clone of herself. Olivia Danielson Enemy Olivia is Matavia's enemy because she helped save her and the Mean Bees & after a mean comment towards Dylan to cheer her up Olivia made a clone of her portraying her as dumb as a box of rocks and a really bad dresser. This naturally makes her mad, so as retaliation she snatches Olivia's blanket and runs away with it leading Olivia to chase her while screaming at the top of her lungs. She then threatens to burn her stupid blanket and any other bed things of hers, Olivia manages to grab her blanket back from Matavia when she wasn't looking. As she heads back she notices flyers all over the wall that say "Olivia the Baby Niggra" all over the place. She ignored it because she has no idea what it means, as all nine of the girls are playing together a text blast is sent out saying hurtful things about them. What was said about Olivia got to her as it the rest of the group, while most of the group got angry Tess, Gabby, Dylan, & Olivia got upset about what was said and started crying Tara James Former Best Friend/Enemy Tara and Matavia where best friends because they both liked to bully Chrissa and her friends and they both shared the same amount a hatred for Chrissa and her friends, they along with Jayden tried everyday and night to bring Chrissa down and force her to be less then who she is and thus far every attempt has succeeded. The three girls very often thought of each other as soul sisters. The two had sleep overs at each other's house they've even been thinking about making a Vuuugle channel called The Mean Bees where they gossip and roast people that they hate. Matavia has informed Chrissa, Gwen, Sonali, & Marcela that if they go through with this they'll be regular topics on the show. However when Tara defected from the Mean Bees this all changed and now with her new "friends" they plan on making a Vuuugle channel called The Maestro Masters that is going to be the exact same thing as The Mean Bees channel would've been. Jayden Johnson Former Best Friend/Enemy Jayden was her other best friend until she along with Tara defected from the Mean Bees to The Justice Patrol. This upset Matavia and all the clothes they swapped were given to Jayden not out of the goodness of Matavia's heart because let's face it there isn't a good bone in Matavia's body but because she "infected them with her" and she doesn't want them anymore. All the clothes that Jayden gave to Matavia where thrown into Jayden's face in a ball.